


Witcher's blood..

by Eleanor_Andrevna



Category: The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Andrevna/pseuds/Eleanor_Andrevna
Summary: Лютик просто шатался по свету, сочиняя бессмысленные баллады и мечтая прославиться. Лютик просто сбегал от суровых устоев своей семьи и навязанной женитьбы. Лютик просто встретил Геральта, увязался за ним, стараясь то ли найти еще приключений, то ли пытаясь спастись от неприятностей за этой широкой спиной. И Лютик просто блять залетел от того, от кого это сделать невозможно.
Relationships: Geralt - Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Witcher's blood..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witcher's blood..](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/726354) by Элеонора Андревна. 



> Божи мой, я здесь... А вообще, какой-то странный, неправославный сайт, самое то для меня. Сначала эту работу выложила на фикбуке, решила и сюда закинуть. Я здесь впервые, поправляйте в тегах работы и с остальным, а то я ещё не смешарик и как тут правильно не знаю

Часть 1

Юлиан сбежал ночью.

Под темным небом и яркой луной, он первым делом прихватил с собой лютню. В карманы пихнув заначку на «черный день», который все же настал, парень спустился вниз, осторожно и тихо, как умел только он. Напоследок потрепал любимого пса и едва оборачиваясь на поместье родителей, перемахнул через забор.

Расставаться с домом, прежней жизнью было грустно. Будто назло, калейдоскоп воспоминаний подкинул видение как его ещё детские руки надевают на щенка ошейник, а голос, будто и не свой, повторяет кличку нового животного. Его память сохранила тот теплый летний день в ярких красках. Фантомные ощущения того, как его хватает на руки няня и кружит, показались слишком явственно. Он встрепенулся, отряхивая края жилета от невидимой пыли, стараясь отвлечься, будто это поможет преодолеть зуд. Глаза слезились, но парень не обращал на это внимания, смаргивая и изучая звезды блудливым взглядом. Такие яркие, чистые и красивые. Словно волшебные самоцветы, небрежно раскиданные по небесам чьей то раскованной рукой.

Юлиан бежал от отцовских правил, маменькиных вздохов и чужой навязанной воли. От новоявленного женишка, который, кажись, уже давно готов его нагнуть и наделать кучу наследников, как и обещал при знакомстве. Парень кривится от отвращения и запускает камень ногой, тот летит прочь с дороги. Очередной ебнутый альфа, думающий членом, а не башкой. Знаем, видали уже таких. Правда, непонятно, большую ли роль там сыграли деньги семьи?

Дорога пыльная, ведет далеко за горизонт, расползаясь рыбацкой сетью по всему миру. Юлиан планирует пройти по нитям дорог, исследовать все королевства и наконец, обрести свободу. Юлиан уже сделал свой выбор — не отец же заставил его сбегать. Парень вдыхает полной грудью и чует, что цепи сковывающие его разрушаются. Дышать словно становится легче, а тело чувствует расслабленность. На своем пути он найдет многое, это уж точно.

Он уже не надеялся вернуться сюда, но знал, что его обязательно будут искать, и продолжаться поиски будут долго. Поэтому парень не берет с собой лошади, ведь возвращать ее в родной дом будет некому. Приходится идти на своих двоих, да побыстрее, к утру надо уже отплывать, а порт не близко. Через пару дней Юлиан будет далеко.

Парень часто размышлял: что же было бы, если он родился альфой? Был бы таким же тупоголовым мудаком, как и другие? Размышлял бы о том, кого бы повыгоднее трахнуть? Никто этого уже не узнает, но хочется верить, что нет. Он не противен себе самому, что удивительно. Из-за того, что судьбой ему предрешено рожать от сильных мира сего, он и был так ограничен своей клеткой.

«Земли вокруг нас суровы и не предназначены для омег. Они должны сидеть дома и воспитывать детей. А те, кто противятся обычаям, часто становятся либо проститутками отдающимися за гроши, либо трупами в канавах, Юлиан»

Но теперь все изменится. Что ж, огромный мир, принимай еще одного бродячего барда!

* * *

Нет, шлюхой он не стал, что радовало.

Но все же натура у него была любвеобильная, и лишь иногда он оставался без ночных спутников. Правда, принимал постельные утехи Лютик не в роли омеги, а альфы.

Нет, к омегам относились терпимо, из кабаков взашей не гнали, но взгляды косили с пренебрежением. Потому что не бывает порядочных омег, которые решили зайти и пропустить кружку пива просто так. Либо шлюха, либо смазливый бета. Некоторые омеги все же посещали бар, но ходили со спутниками, чаще альфами. Таким обычно надо было что-то обсудить или уладить какое-то дело.

У парня было достаточно крепкое, коренастое телосложение, что не совсем сочеталось с обычными изящными омегами. Благодарить стоило родителей, ведь Юлиан обожал ухаживать за лошадьми, а те позволяли этим заниматься, хоть и удивлялись стремлению своего сына к работе конюха. А лошадям часто приходилось носить воду в кадушках, тщательно вычищать их и многое другое.

Лютик выдавал себя за бету, с довольно симпатичной мордашкой. С запахом проблем не возникало, ведь почти на любой поляне можно встретить забьян-траву, а она качественно их прикрывала. Но даже этого не требовалось, ведь в заведениях, какие он посещает, чаще всего царит алкогольное и табачное марево. Одним словом - смрад, где нюх альф может уловить и запахи острых специй.

И ни у кого не было сомнений на счет его гендерной принадлежности к полу бет. В доказательство Лютик, конечно, мог и подраться, если вдруг ситуация прижимала к стенке и скалила пасть на его горло. Однако Лютик все же предпочитал убегать от проблем и мордобоя, да тут уж ничего не поделаешь — природный инстинкт. Даже если шанс выиграть перевешивает все остальные.

Красивые девушки-омеги (стоит признаться, что некоторые действительно были проститутками, но зато какими) и чаще беты — вот кто сопровождал его ночи. Он не спал с альфами, хоть и находил желающих. Бард опасался, что его все же раскроют.

Каждое из молодых тел, побывавших в его объятьях, было по своему привлекательно, элегантно, из-за чего хотелось любоваться на замечательные фигуры, розовые щеки и блестящие, горящие огнем от свеч, глаза.

«Но климаты, действительно, суровы. Неужели я себе что-то отморозил? Или, того хуже, заразу подцепил? »— с горем думал тогда омега, обнимая себя в какой-то дешёвой комнате, снятой им на пару дней. Сейчас должна была начаться течка, но ее появление явно не предвиделось. На готове были и мази, и лекарства с растворами от запаха, ломок, однако все это оказалось бесполезным. Как и осталось бесполезным до сих пор, а прошло, как никак, почти десять лет. Его организм, похоже, сломался, больше не выдавая ни течек, ни сильного омежьего запаха. Казалось, живи и радуйся: не залетишь никогда, да и теперь точно никто не узнает, что ты принадлежишь к слабому полу.

Он не смел обращаться к лекарям. Вдруг его раскроют? Поймут, что он омега? Нет, этого допустить он не мог. 

Но все-таки было обидно. Что если нагулявшись ~~это наверное никогда бы не произошло~~ , Лютик, возможно, тоже захотел бы свою семью? Детей, бегающих, орущих, зато своих. Просто у Лютика был бы выбор. Валяясь в похмелье, когда башка знатно раскалывалась, как раз лезли такие бредовые мысли. Семья. Дети. Нет, такого у него точно не будет.

Но спросить себя — действительно ли Лютик хотел этого? Это же именно то, от чего он бежал с родительского дома. И именно над этим Лютик сейчас горюет? Над просранной способностью воспроизводить себе подобных? Это вдалбливали в него с детства, этого, в конце концов, требовали животные инстинкты, но не именно Лютик. Обозленный на самого себя, он молчал пару дней и обдумывал эту тему. Не приходя к консенсусу с собой, он просто плюнул на это дело и отправился в очередной кабак.

Собственная свобода дороже любой ответственности, особенно, ответственности за детей — размышлял Лютик. Ты должен вырастить, вскормить, заложить ума и прочее, прочее. Научить жить, иначе твое чадо издохнет в этом мире, словно обычная скотина.

А когда ты свободен, нет никаких обязанностей. Ты волен, как ветер, шатающийся по миру тут и там. Он может оказаться где угодно, когда угодно, как только ему вздумается, и в этом ты с ним и схож. Чувство неограниченности опьяняло не хуже вина. Это и было смыслом жизни Лютика.

Парень умел выбирать и привлекать к себе, если хотел этого. Обаяния у него не занимать. Самый простой способ добиться сердца выбранной дамы — провести пальцами по струнам лютни, а дальше песня сама срывается с языка. Другим недостаточно сыграть пары песен, тогда уже идет псевдодушевный разговор, где Лютик рассказывает душещипательную историю, сочиненную на ходу (это редко, но все же бывает). Вызывая к себе жалость, он все же привязывал к себе людей. Но порой действительно встречались те, до кого не докопаться.

Таким был и Геральт.

Ведьмак с рожей-кирпичом, суровым огненным взглядом и раскидистыми широкими плечами. Вроде и мирно сидел в уголке кабака, но все равно привлек к себе внимание Лютика, ищущего вдохновение.

Старые песни уже давно заржавели на кончике языка и даже самые заводные заставляли впадать в уныние, а струны лютни расстраиваться. И что нужно было Лютику, так это новый, свежий глоток жизни. Им и стал ведьмак.

«Все самые великие песни написаны либо со скуки и обыденности, либо с ярких эмоций! » — скандировал Лютик, шагая вслед мужчине. С первым у него явно не шло, со вторым надо было попробовать. И тем более, это была обоюдная выгода, ведь известность получали они оба. Так и успокоил себя Лютик, в глубине души понимая, что причины собственной приставучести не совсем в этом.

Естественно, Геральт ворчал, закатывал глаза, то и дело чесал кулаки, сдерживаясь от порыва вмазать по-настоящему. Несмотря на это, он терпел Лютика рядом с собой, хоть и едко острил, постоянно хмыкал во время разговоров и в целом, вел себя как лошадиная жопа. Сексуальная лошадиная жопа, — стоит отметить.

Да, суровая работа ведьмаков требовала большой силы, ловкости, ну и так далее. Все это имелось у Геральта в избытке — мускулистые руки, ноги, широкие плечи и остальные сильные части тела. А в бою Геральт был прекраснее всего, что часто и подмечал Лютик, наблюдая, как ведьмак в очередной раз бьется с какой-то тварью в странном вальсирующем танце, разрубая конечности чудовища одну за другой.

Лютик даже сочинил балладу об этих руках, «на которых так много крови, но, несмотря на это, они чисты». Для Лютика Геральт всегда был чист, даже когда кишки кикиморы висели у ведьмака на ушах и свисали с плеч, а ужасные зловония от него заставляли зажимать нос. Правда, строки этой песни не услышит никто и никогда, даже сам Геральт.

Она была слишком личной.

Геральт был очень немногословен, замкнут, да и его можно понять — часто ведьмаков в народе не жалуют, называя бездушными, смотря прямиком в огненные глаза. Бард, естественно, не мог привыкнуть к такой тихой обстановке, ведь его родная стезя — балы и пирушки, где гомон голосов и смеха не утихает. И в их совместных путешествиях болтал Лютик сразу за двоих, иногда прогнозируя и мнение Плотвы.

Так и лились дни до определенного момента.

* * *

— Гера-а-альт, — ноюще произнес бард, следуя за своим спутником. — Может, мы остановимся где-нибудь?

На это ведьмак многозначительно хмыкнул, раздвигая сухие кусты и продвигаясь вперед.

— Геральт. Геральт. Ну Геральт. — Все продолжал Лютик, то и дело ойкая на каждом шагу, случайно цепляясь за колючки и острые ветви. Как никак, они были в чаще леса, который ковром тянулся на многие километры вперед.

— Если мы остановимся сейчас, живыми мы будем лишь ближайшие полчаса. — Ответил мужчина, осматриваясь и замирая на долю секунды. Едва нахмурившись, он пошел дальше, внимательно смотря и туда, куда он наступает. — Старайся идти по моим следам.

— Зачем? — Парень приподнимает брови, но совету ведьмака следует, наблюдая, где крепкие сапоги ведьмака слегка проваливаются во влажную землю. — Я устал. И у меня болит живот. И ноги. И я хочу есть.

Ведьмак закатывает глаза, никак не комментируя нытье барда. Он также решает не объяснять ему их вынужденную осторожность в этих землях, ведь иначе парень бы с криками залез на Геральта, боясь спуститься обратно и умоляя уйти отсюда ~~его опасение навеяно не с пустого места, такое уже бывало~~. Да, уховертки — жуткие твари, встречаться с которыми им сейчас явно не стоит.

Между тем Лютик продолжал:

— Помнишь, я купил у того торговца травы? Козлоногий задрал цену до небес, ведь «сейчас дефицит, помочь ничем не могу». — На этих словах парень скривил голос до неузнаваемости, выделяя писклявые гласные и очевидно выказывая свое презрение. — Ты думал, что когда-нибудь сорняки станут продаваться за такую цену?

— Она ужасна на запах, не то, что вкус. Зачем только покупать ее?

— Не знаю, мне нравится. А если вместе с добрым куском мяса и пивом — вообще объедение.

Небо серело с едва заметной помесью холодно-голубого цвета. Солнца же вообще не было видно, ведь мрачные тучи закрывали его. 

— Наверное, сегодня будет дождь. А ты как думаешь, Геральт? 

— Нет, это обычное явление для этой местности. И, я прошу тебя, говори тише.

Создавался безрадостный настрой, под который они брели весь этот день. Деревья в этом лесу были какими-то странными: часто мертвые и сухие, с жесткими заломами корявых веток, от которых потихоньку наступала темень, расползаясь от них неаккуратной паутиной. Что самое удивительное, Лютик не замечал вокруг никакого зверья. Ни птиц, ни болотных крыс, ни даже, насекомых. Никакой жизни вокруг. У парня по спине щекоткой пробежали мурашки, желание уйти из этого места стало больше.

— Пойдем быстрей, — бард уже начинал едва ли не наступать мужчине на пятки, пока не врезался в каменную спину. — Ау! Что за черт, Геральт? — Он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но ведьмак повернулся к нему и мигом зажал рот, на что Лютик возмущённо замычал.

— Тихо, — обронил ведьмак, снова осматриваясь и прищуривая глаза. Лютик, видя такую сосредоточенность, тоже замолк, оглядывая глазами окружение. Вроде ничего необычного, но ведьмак ведет себя обеспокоенно. Лютик знал, у ведьмаков намного лучше развиты инстинкты и пять ~~или сколько там~~ чувств. Интересно, каково это, побыть в шкуре ведьмака хоть недолго? Насколько четко он видит? А слышит? Может, эта мысль послужит ему вдохновением на какую-нибудь балладу?

Спустя пару безумно долгих и тихих секунд пока парень обдумывал все это, Геральт закидывает попутчика на плечо и также тихо, но уже намного быстрее идет дальше, пока бард на его плече охает. Сначала от изумления, а потом от боли, ведь броня ведьмака далеко не мягкая и неприятно врезается в живот. Но он послушно молчит и дальше, и даже ближайшие семь минут, когда терпеть высокую степень неудобства стало практически невыносимо. Лишь после этого мужчина грузно ставит его на землю, от чего Лютик пошатывается.

— Скажешь кому — убью, — предупреждает ведьмак, поджимая губы в полоску и кося глаза в сторону. — Лютик? Ты чего?.. — Он хватает согнувшегося пополам парня за воротник жилетки, не давая упасть на землю, пока того выворачивало содержимым желудка. — Тебе плохо?

— Нет, охуенно… — задушенно хрипит Лютик, чувствуя сильное головокружение и желчь в горле. — Что это было сейчас?.. — Он опирается руками об колени, не решаясь подняться и словить еще приступ тошноты.

— Уховертки, — коротко отвечает мужчина и бард незримо соглашается, мол, «ладно, без разницы», даже не понимая, о каком чудовище Геральт говорит.

Омега все ещё шатается у ног мужчины, глубоко дышит, прикрывая глаза и стараясь переждать приступы недомогания. Парень чувствует как неожиданно ослабло собственное тело, как дрожат ноги и звенит в ушах. Становится хуже с каждой секундой, а по голове медленно начинают стучать молотком, отсчитывая удары. Сквозь толщу воды, будто залитой в уши, слышался обеспокоенный Геральт.

— Какой же ты индюк, Геральт-т… — Промямлил Лютик, отключаясь.

* * *

Когда проснулся, Лютик уже лежал у корня толстого дерева на постеленной соломе. Свои темные мощные корни оно воткнуло в землю, распластав их по ней словно куриные ножки. Кислород был влажным, даже мокрым; тяжело вдыхался через ноздри, а еще был холодным как снег. Тоже самое что выйти после жаркой, душной комнаты на мороз вечерних улиц. Лютик с неким дискомфортом приоткрыл рот, вдыхая заледенелый воздух и пробираясь сквозь черные дебри сна в реальность. Глоток воздуха был тем же самым, что и обжигающей ключевой воды; словно в доказательство, горло закололо острыми льдинками. Парень прищурил глаза, упираясь взглядом в единственное вокруг яркое пятно — полыхающий костёр. Его свет отражался на окруживших его деревьях, молодой зеленой траве и Геральте, который сидел, став неминуемым свидетелем игры огня на поленьях и его звонкого потрескивания. Он был хмур и задумчив, устремив тяжелый взгляд в самое яркое место пламени. Если Геральт так смотрел на Лютика, то это служило знаком надвигающихся неприятностей, виной которых непременно был болтливый бард. Иногда ведьмак смотрел скептически, когда паренек раньше него находил нужное им чудовище, с таким выражением типа: «Опять?» и «Серьезно?»

Лютик так бы и подумал, если бы не кое-что новое. Неуловимое выражение лица, но оно меняло уже все. И узкие зрачки, овеянные задумчивостью, и по новому искривленный уголок губ, и складка на лбу. Это пугало гораздо больше, чем раньше.

— Ты проснулся, — то ли спросил, то ли утверждал Геральт, не отрывая взор от пламени, даже не моргая.

— Да, проснулся. Спасибо за заботу, но где ты взял солому? Серьезно, сейчас ее вообще не… — Бард хотел было продолжить, но мужчина повернул голову в его сторону, сжимая челюсти и поджимая губы.

— Заткнись. Тебе следует заткнуться хотя бы сейчас, пока я не разложил тебя прямо на этой блядской соломе. — Мужчина снова отвернулся, и по-видимому, наслаждался тишиной дальше, как и до пробуждения Лютика.

Тот сидел нахмурившись, уже открыв для ответа рот, но только бессильно дышал, не понимая, правильно ли сейчас услышал его слова и понял их. Он опустил голову, в отрицании качая ей. Геральт же не мог догадаться, что он омега? Не мог же. У него уже десять лет не было ни течек, ничего подобного. От него должно пахнуть шелестом улиц, украшениями пиров на которых он бывал и нотками опасности, которые он приобрел, путешествуя с Геральтом. Но никак не чем-то омежным. И тем более… Геральт не должен его хотеть…

— Я не понимаю… Что ты… Говоришь?.. — Парень приоткрыл рот, поднимая брови и вскидывая голову к мужчине.

Плечи ведьмака высоко поднялись и опустились, рука его потянулась к какой-то коряге и пошвыряла ей в костре. Он молчал недолго.

— Почему ты не сказал, что омега?

Часть 2

— Почему ты не сказал, что омега? — Тяжело спросил Геральт и Лютик вздрогнул. Взгляд его в панике заметался, а дыхание участилось, пока он не мог подобрать ни слова в голове, чтобы объясниться.

— Я не… Думал, что вообще… Остался омегой. — Бард помотал головой и от неудобства ~~или холода~~ , непроизвольно зарылся руками в солому. Под взглядом Геральта было неудобно, хотелось спрятаться в нее с головой. — Я уже давно… Не омега.

Ведьмак безмолвно смотрел на Лютика. Напористо, едва поджимая нижние веки, разглядывая его с ног до головы. Этот взор был схож со взглядом художника, который прошибает тебя насквозь. Замечает сквозь одежду как складываются кости твоего скелета, как крепятся мышцы и как напряжены сухожилия. Как ты складываешься из разных деталей, приобретая свою полную форму. Но особое внимание было приковано к голубым глазам, что сейчас будто поблекли.

— Не знал… — повторил за ним Геральт, словно пробуя слова на вкус. — Что ты вообще знал, Лютик… — задав этот вопрос скорее себе, он отвернулся, не возвращая внимание на парня. Мужчина сжал челюсть, откидывая лицо к небу; костер остро очертил шею, кадык и высоко поднявшиеся в дыхании плечи. Только сейчас Лютик заметил, что Геральт снял доспехи и одет был в одну рубаху. Сейчас он выглядит усталым.

Потрескивание огня и стрекот сверчков развевали тишину ближайшие десять минут словно ветер, играющий дюнами в пустыне. Что-то тихое, переливающееся.

Лютик едва заметно дрожал от пробирающего холода и успел обнять себя; в целом, выглядел как клубок ниток. Жар костра его не настигал, а подбираться ближе к Геральту он не желал. Наверное, впервые за их знакомство. Но вместе они прошли столько всего… Слишком много, чтобы это сейчас разрушилось только из-за того, что Геральт узнал в бродячем барде омегу.

Лютик внезапно осознал, что их расставание разобьет ему сердце. Геральт, хоть и не хочет этого признавать, хороший _человек_ , если так вообще можно говорить о нем. Он отличный товарищ (в глубине души) и лучший друг парня. У Геральта есть нерушимые принципы которым он следует. Несмотря ни на что, его воля несгибаема, кто бы перед ним не стоял. Могучий ли маг, знатный дворянин или сама королева. А еще ведьмак до ужаса прямолинеен, порой грубоват. Эти его качества берут за душу и заставляют уважать еще больше. У Лютика не выдержит сердце, если с Геральтом что-то случится, ведь привязываться к ведьмаку — гиблое дело.

— Геральт, если тебе это так важно… Я могу рассказать… — Лютик попытался начать говорить. Главное рассказать ему… — Еще в самом начале моих странствий, я понял, что былого запаха омеги у меня нет. Как и не было… Блять, я не могу… — На этом моменте парень запустил ладонь в волосы и вымученно простонал. Да и он не такое говорил, ну же. — Течек, да. Это продолжается уже десять с лишним лет. И я не понимаю, почему ты узнал это лишь сейчас. Мы… Путешествуем уже год. — Рассказывать это было неловко, но скорее тяжело. Морально, он чувствовал себя как развороченный палкой муравейник. Что-то достали наружу, что-то пока еще хранится внутри земли, но главное — все насекомые-мысли в панике.

— И я вообще не понимаю, почему тебе стало так… Противно? Со мной. Как только ты узнал… Я думал, ты не из… Этих… Которые считают омег… Ходячим курятником для выведения яиц.

Говорить становилось тяжелее, мысли начинали путаться, забредать куда-то не туда, а Геральт, будто на зло, молчал. Становилось все обиднее.

— Я то… Вообще не думал о тебе в таком русле. Ну, а впрочем, мы об омегах, что удивительно, с тобой не говорили. Удивительно…

— Лютик… — Геральт тяжело вздохнул. — Ты блять, такую кашу заварил…

— Да-а, конечно, я всегда-за-всегда все варю. И еду… — Лютик с каждым словом становился все бесстрашнее, начиная ползти в сторону костра, потому что ног уже не чувствовал. Глаза у него светились злобой вперемешку с обидой. — И кашу. И мозги тебе, как ты выражаешься, ебу. И все я. И мне кажется, я знаю почему… Наверное, потому, что я омега? Надо было все-таки остаться дома… Не сбегать и поебаться с тем уродом, наплодив кучу детишек?.. Никто бы не ебал мозги… Не варил кашу…

Лютик был все ближе и ближе к костру, но тепла так и не чувствовал. Холодно…

— Завались. Потом будешь нудить. Теперь слушай. — Такой же злой взгляд стрельнул на Лютика, но мигом обратился обратно к огню. Парень сел на зад. Ему оставалась пара шагов до пламени, а до Геральта вдвое больше. Должно быть теплее, пламя совсем рядом, но омега не чувствует жара. Кажется, протяни руку и опалишься, но… Что за напасть…

— Вокруг нас лес. Мы вышли из чащи, но до ближайшего поселения пару дней пути. И я еще не принимаю во внимание тварей, что не убьют нас, но все же замедлят наш путь. Если сейчас ты залезешь на Плотву и поскачешь со всей ее прыти, я все равно тебя догоню. Найду, где бы ты не спрятался и выебу. А погонят меня взбесившиеся инстинкты, которые полностью захватят контроль над телом. Потому что альфа во мне почуял ни разу не ебанную омегу, у которой первая течка наступит минут через двадцать. А если наружу вырвется альфа, то в клочья тебя, блять, порвет, потому что ебать будет не щадя ни себя, ни тебя. Как тебе перспектива? Ахуенно? — Зло прошипел Геральт. Его тон был до предела серьёзным и пугающим. До усрачки.

Сейчас отлично было видно его лицо под светом костра. Ведьмак выглядел напряженным, подавленным и тускло озлобленным. Лютик заметил, как трепетали крылья его носа, как едва-едва тряслись ладони скрепленные в замок. Ему тоже холодно?

Ужас. Это гуляло в мыслях Лютика, на его лице и выражалось в сжавшейся позе тела. То, что Геральт сейчас сказал, это же не правда? Да?.. Но ведьмак смотрел в его слезящиеся глаза прямо, не отрываясь и, давая понять, что произнесенное — явь, а не страшный сон. Что он сейчас не проснется от того, что лошадь решила снова потянуть его за волосы, путая их с травой, а Геральт рядом насмешливо наблюдал бы.

Нет. Геральт здесь — хищник. Сейчас, как он сказал, его альфа представляет опасность. Лютик знал, конечно, что ведьмак далеко не бета, но предпочитал игнорировать этот факт, считая его абсолютно не существенным. Ведь так оно и было до настоящего момента.

— Мне холодно… — задушенно прошептал бард, ощущая как слезы ледяными каплями скатываются по щекам. — Холодно. — Всхлипнул.

Геральт не говоря и слова поднимается с места и протягивает Лютику руку. 

— Зачем, Геральт? — Лютик смотрит на него. — Зачем это все? Ты мне нравишься. И я... Совсем бы не хотел, чтобы это вскрылось в таких обстоятельствах. — Но Геральт продолжает тянуть руку, не отвечая барду. 

— Все будет в порядке. Я тебя спасу, - отвечает ведьмак и Лютик сдаётся. Смотрит на ладонь пару секунд, но тут же хватается, понимая, что собственными руками набросил себе на шею петлю. И доверяет. 

Лютик чувствует такой жар от ладони, что захотелось прижаться к Геральту как можно сильнее, крепче. Ведьмак так и делает, обнимая Лютика, проходясь руками по плечам, проскальзывая по ребрам и ныряя носом в перекат шеи под дублет. Парень наконец начинает согреваться, чувствует то тепло, которого не хватало. Странно, что объятья принимаются как долгожданные.

Лютик прижимается, и даже не смея дышать, ощущает что-то новое. Запах. У Геральта появился запах. Омега ведет носом, глубоко вдыхает запах Геральта, и понимает, что не ошибся. Раньше альфа ничем не пах. Луком и отвагой, это да, но в этом была немалая доля иронии. И сейчас, какого его удивление, когда аромат практически чувствуется кожей. И запах этот не был человеческим, Геральт же ведьмак. И пахнет он, значит, по-ведьмачьи? Лютику было плевать что это, ведь альфа источал что-то запредельно приятное и терпкое, такое желанное что мысли все выбивались. Захотелось вползти в него, протечь по его венам и остаться навсегда рядом.

Геральт тянет его на эту злосчастную солому, не разрывая контакт. Идет широкими шагами вперед, в то время как Лютик семенит ногами в разные стороны и хватается ладонями за ведьмака, стараясь не упасть. Но он и не даст: одной рукой крепко держит за талию, вторую атласной лентой вплетает в недлинные волосы, перебирая мягкие пряди.

Лютик уже и не чувствует соль слез на губах и прежний хозяйничающий мороз по коже. Геральт зацеловал влажные щеки прежде чем дотронуться до губ, а жар от чужих прикосновений распространился по телу пожаром, согревая лучше всякого пламени. Горечь уходит, уступая место искрам желания, зарождающимся в паху. Лютик молит всех богов, чтобы Геральт не отрывался от него ни на секунду, иначе он сгорит.

Вопреки собственным повадкам альфы, Геральт не нависает над ним, а наоборот — садится и сам усаживает омегу на свои колени, перебираясь кончиком носа за ухо и пару раз широко лижет там, немного кусая. Хоть в коей-то мере следует инстинктам, вопящим о том что омегу нужно пометить. Нужно-нужно-нужно.

Лютик уже не чаял ощутить это. Время, когда тело желает альфу, просит, отчаянно хочет члена в заднице, чтобы наполнил спермой и вставил узел глубже. Раньше все было исключительно в фантазиях, но сейчас он рядом. Не альфа, однако Геральт, ведь сейчас с ним так ласково и нежно обращается именно он, а не внутренняя сущность.

Омега не может надышаться ведьмаком, не может перестать гладить эти руки, спину, которые до этого частенько намывал, и растегивать пуговицы на рубашке, обнажая мощную грудь. У самого на плечах уже не осталось былого жакета, а вместо него по коже шатался воздух, щекоча едва заметными прикосновениями. Альфа укусами спускается ниже, отмечая линию подбородка, шею и ключицы, ладонями скользя по поджарому бардовскому животу, пока только игриво касаясь края штанов.

А внутри уже все жарко, Лютик чувствует как понемногу выделяется смазка и стоит собственный член, но чужую выпуклость не заметить тоже не может. Из-за ерзанья Лютика на коленях, Геральт чувствовал как быстро встал член, упираясь в зад барда.

Омеге уже самому невмоготу: тело душит желание, копящееся в штанах, а простых ласк становится недостаточно. Он смелеет и с вызовом кусает Геральта в плечо, с интересом поджидая реакции, заглядывая в приоткрытые глаза. Геральт тут же ловит его взор своим: ярким, пылающим, как костер неподалёку. Зрачки у него теперь схожи с человеческими, стали такими же широкими, едва не покрывая оранжевую радужку. На этот золотой взор омега ерзает уже специально, проезжаясь вперед и назад по внушительной выпуклости, ловя слухом утробный рык.

Смазки все больше. Она пачкает штаны, заставляя Лютика дышать все чаще, целовать глубже, переплетаясь языками все сильней. И больше наглеть, просовывая руку меж их телами и начиная ласкать свой член сквозь одежду. Геральту не нравится, Геральт неодобрительно порыкивает и уводит руки омеги в сторону, в то время как Лютик разочарованно выдыхает, а альфа через секунду пролезает ладонями через резинку штанов и сжимает упругие ягодицы и вцепляется клыками в шею. Лютик от неожиданности вскрикивает, но подставляет горло, доверяет Геральту. Все равно, что преподнести жизнь на блюдечке и принять покровительство — так говорят в народе. Ведьмак ценит жест, в груди у него становится еще теплее; следом он мягко зализывает укусы, едва не урчит, ластясь. Фалангами пальцев специально не трогает желающий вторжения вход истекающий смазкой и только сильнее сжимает пальцы на чужой заднице. Лютик охает, сладко стонет и снова трется о ведьмака, немного царапает плечи.

— Геральт… — Страстно шепчет он, выгибаясь в пояснице и прося еще. Прикосновений, поцелуев, не важно. Больше Геральта.

У него все тело в шрамах. И не выявишь, где отметин больше: на руках ли, на мощном торсе или сильных ногах, на которых сидит Лютик. Геральт не любит говорить об этом, а Лютик и не настаивает. Для него эти шрамы стали как родинки на теле - чем-то естественным и совсем не приметным. 

И Лютик совершенно не понимает, как успел оказаться без штанов — в голове стоит марево, сравнимое с чаем и добавленным облепиховым вареньем. Кисло-сладкое ощущение, но очень теплое, как и объятия ведьмака.

Его смазка немного липкая, густая, и впитывается в штаны ведьмака, который не спешит снять их. Лютик жмется к нему, снова обнюхивает шею и кусает губы; целуется с Геральтом сцепливаясь языками, и ощущает как стоящий член пачкает его живот и требует разрядки. Лютик снова не выдерживает; тянется дрожащими руками уже к ширинке Геральта; нитки пуговиц у паха натянулись от сдерживаемого напряжения. В это же время ладони осторожно скользят по мокрой коже бардовских бедер к влажному входу. Лютик не стонет, скулит, когда наконец чувствует пальцы внутри. От непривычки сжимается, но старается взять больше, даже больше, чем предлагает ведьмак. От этих ласк пальцами он едва вспоминает и о крупном члене находящимся едва ли не под ладонью. Тут же он сжимает пальцы на стволе и чувствует вибрацию по телу, от пронзившего хриплого стона ведьмака.

Омега наконец расстегивает чужие штаны и достает просто охуенный огромный член. У всех альф немаленький размер, а Геральт не только альфа, но и по совместительству один из сильнейших ведьмаков. В голову ничего путного не лезло, однако если бы Лютик сейчас мог внятней соображать, то вспомнил бы подслушанные разговоры проституток, увещевающих о том, что: «он точно не уместился бы во мне, хорошо, что это был лишь минет». Хуйня все их рассказы и хвастовство, потому что вот Это действительно не поместится в нем. Но сейчас Лютик не соображал, и единственным его желанием было ощутить этот член в себе. Он лишь застонал, обводя крупные венки и оттягивая крайнюю плоть, открывая вид на розовую головку, от которой уже сочился предэякулят. Геральт зарычал, непроизвольно подаваясь вперед на трогающие член руки и заталкивал пальцы глубже, стараясь растянуть его побыстрее.

Бард размазывал прикосновения по члену, кольцом сжимал у основания и пытался ему дрочить, при этом едва заметно соскальзывая с коленей. Альфа одернул его на себя, не разрешая, а Лютик был готов выть. Который раз ему отказывают, неужели он заслужил такого наказания?

— Хочу отсосать тебе, — пробурчал он так, что едва различишь слова, а потом утонул в стоне, когда альфа погладил головку его члена, с оттяжкой проводя вниз и вновь подбираясь к жаждущему входу. Но ведьмак услышал и хотел хмыкнуть, да был занят тем, что с чужих ягодиц перешел на бедра, а затем и на пояс собственных штанов, снимая с себя ткань пропитавшуюся омежьей смазкой. Придется отстирывать, такой аромат сильно привлекает ненужное внимание.

Лютик ерзал, хныкал, скулил и кусал за плечи — делал абсолютно все, чтобы Геральт уже трахнул, блять, его, плевав на все остальное. Вполне успешно с этим справлялся, кстати.

Дыхание ведьмака приходилось прямиком на покрасневшие щеки Лютика, и тот не упустил возможность полобызаться вновь, сначала целуя в губы, а после потираясь щекой о чужую и переходя на шею — под действием инстинктов ~~и собственного желания~~ он оставляет на альфе запах.

Геральт гладит его спину, проводит кончиками пальцев по лопаткам и ложится на солому. Так будет лучше для Лютика, да и неудобства скоро отойдут. Омега растерянно смотрит на него, наконец видит полную картину разлегшегося под ним мужчины. Перекатывающиеся сильные мышцы рук немного блестят под светом огня и испарины на коже, мощные плечи и ярко выраженный пресс выглядели просто восхитительно. А что заставляло сильнее поджимать ноги и истекать смазкой, так это голодный взгляд хищника. Геральта. Совсем скоро внутренняя сущность альфы вырвется. Из-за этого ведьмак подгоняет барда, хватает его за зад и тянет ближе к паху, едва не насаживая на себя. Но лишь позволяет члену притираться между половинками ягодичных мышц и смотрит. Жадно, голодно, дожидаясь как омега сам опустится на член. Лютик теряется, ощущая неистовый жар и вроде бы вспоминает о чувстве стыда.

Но нет, показалось, — в эту же секунду Лютик проводит по тазобедренным костям, по линиям мышц переходящим в паховую область, лаская возбужденный член, от напряжения прижимающийся к чужому животу.

Омега вздрагивает, едва наклоняет голову и чувствует острый запах альфы. Теперь пахнет каленым железом, а интуитивно ощущается опасность и сила. Захотелось лечь под Геральта, покориться ему, скулить под ним, а не сидеть верхом — инстинкты омеги будто решили свести его с ума, усиливаясь во столько раз, сколько Лютик провел без них. Почему, почему Геральт не хочет защитить его?

Ведьмак возвращает его в себя похлопыванием по бедру и бард резко выпрямляет спину, судорожно вдыхая. Геральт столько раз его спасал, что за вздорные мысли лезут? И то, что Лютик сидит на альфе, а не находится под ним — огромная сила воли. Это все ради Лютика.

Бывший виконт проводит одной ладонью по груди ведьмака, задевает кончиками пальцев шрамы и другой рукой направляет горячий член в себя. Опираясь о чужой торс, он плавно принимает Геральта, с наслаждением чувствуя как внутренние мышцы раздвигаются. Это было так приятно — ощущать комками нервов твёрдый член, разносящий долгожданное удовольствие волной по телу.

Из-за собственного протяжного стона Лютик не услышал как вместе с ним хрипло простонал и Геральт. Ведьмак не смог подавить желание толкнуться глубже и зажмурив глаза, схватил омегу за выступы тазовых костей, натягивая на себя сильнее.

— Геральт!.. — Протяжный крик растворился в лесной глуши, едва отразившись от деревьев и попав в царство листьев и теней, где был навсегда утерян.

Грудь тряслась в волнении от прерывистого дыхания, пальцы будто свело, а ног Лютик вообще не чувствовал. Кожей он ощущал Геральта слишком близко. Его стучащее сердце в груди, вдохи и выдохи, полыхающий пожар в глазах. В груди от чего-то заныло. Геральт. Его Геральт, его ведьмак вместе с ним. Сейчас они живут только ради того, чтобы упиваться друг другом. Жить не для себя — для пары. ~~— Будет ли так всегда, Геральт?..~~

Лютик с трудом поднимается на ноги, чтобы снова осесть на альфу — силы в организме уходят далеко не на поддержку ног в тонусе. Все идет на снабжение смазки, и ее должно быть много, действительно много. Но бард упрямый — пытается не смотреть на то, что ноги предательски дрожат, разъезжаются в стороны. Только скачет на Геральте, словно на каком скакуне, с каждым толчком контролируя себя все меньше. Однако Лютик видит — ведьмаку еще хуже. Он борется не только с инстинктом подмять под себя, покорить, укусить за загривок и порыкивать, но и боится причинить Лютику боль.

Омега, впервые переживает свою течку в таком возрасте, в котором не иметь детей удивительно. Так еще и не раскрылся Лютик до конца. Ведь омеги в течку как цветы — сначала едва распускаются, а потом уже расцветают словно бутон, привлекающий пчел для опыления. А когда семя посажено, то цветки снова закрываются, до того момента как дитя не родится.

И сейчас, Лютик только-только распускался — глаза почти ясные, да только пьяные как с алкоголя. А когда наступит основная стадия, так это он вообще голову потеряет, помнить все будет как во сне. Будет просить не просто бездумного секса, а узла.

Но главное в этот момент — держать себя в здравом рассудке и надеяться на то, что задуманное ведьмаком, сработает. Ему остается лишь подкидывать бедра и нетерпеливо гладить, ласкать все, до чего только мог дотянуться. Будь то колено, рука или предплечье.

Лютик движется вперед и назад, находя новые траектории проникновения и отчаянно хочет ощутить губы Геральта на своих. Он тянется к нему и ощущает вес накрывшей его макушку руки, — ладонь придавливает к себе сильнее, вплетается в волосы, пока язык хозяйничает в чужом рту.

Кожа к коже, сбитые вздохи, спутавшиеся конечности, влажные шлепки в воздухе и потрескивание костра — далеко не все, что ощущалось в этом месте даже спустя двадцать минут.

Альфа чувствует, как твердеет собственный узел и смазка становится более жидкой — «первичная» стадия уже подходит к концу, как и собственная выдержка. Глубоко в нем, что-то очень древнее и яростное, уже скребется о его грудь, рычит — просится наружу, словно не понимает, что покорять уже некого. Это что-то — сущность альфы.

— Лютик… — Хрипло зовет Геральт, нащупывает его руку и сжимает. — С узлом. — Ему самому не по себе от этого. В первый раз и сразу с узлом, но иного выхода Геральт не видел.

— Да, да, с узлом, с узлом… — Вторит омега, соглашаясь, но слабо понимая, о чем говорит ведьмак. Ему все равно, ведь плохого _его_ альфа не сделает. Это же Геральт. — Ге-ральт… — Снова повторяет парень.

Ведьмак помогает ему с движениями, подкидывает таз выше, крепко держит за бардовские бедра, не давая соскальзывать и закатывает глаза от удовольствия. Старается выкинуть тревожные мысли, ведь все пройдёт нормально. Ведь так?

На последних движениях омега скулит, подставляет шею и чувствует как альфа проталкивает в него широкий узел и смыкает челюсти на коже. От избытка чувств, он вскрикивает и чувствует судорогу прошедшую по телу. Несмотря на боль от острых зубов и распирающего чувства от узла, он ощущает наслаждение, прокатившееся по телу. Лютик будто умирал и рождался заново, собираясь из разорванных кусочков, поскуливая, цепляясь за старшего мужчину как за спасительную веревку.

Прошло где-то пару минут, когда от прошившего удовольствия он смог внятно формулировать мысли ~~, хоть и сам понимал, не надолго~~. И заметить — что-то не так. В следующее мгновение его до боли схватили чужие руки и за секунду он оказался на соломе под ведьмаком, в тисках чужих рук. Альфа вырвался.

Геральт зарычал; глаза его вновь стали узкими, как острые иголки. Он подался назад, пытаясь выйти из тела барда.

— Нет-нет! — Тут же закричал омега под ним и прижался сильнее, забрасывая руки на плечи, ощущая железные мышцы. — Геральт, нет. — Разрыв узла очень болезненная вещь, особенно, для омеги. 

Альфа нахмурился и чуть непонятливо рыкнул, прежде чем понять — сцепка. И тело мгновенно отозвалось приятной истомой от оргазма, и ощутилось то как внутри омеги уже запечатано семя. Но запах…

Альфа обнюхал перекат плеча, переходя на шею — омега, вкусно пахнущая омега, но главное — _истинная пара_. В груди против воли затеплился не рык, но что-то явно напоминающее мурчание. Нашелся, он нашелся спустя столько лет… Жался, испуганно пряча глаза под ресницами и дрожал. От холода ли?

Альфа оглянулся — лес и сплошная темень, но опасность не чувствовалась. Не отрываясь от омеги, он подхватил его и придвинулся ближе к стволу дерева. Защитить, пометить, вылизать, вылюбить, поставить метку — и снова зажал челюсти на недавнем месте укуса. Омега всхлипнул от боли, но переместился ближе, пока альфа вылизывал кровавый след. Теперь не денется, никуда не денется, будет рядом постоянно.

*

Сперма вперемешку со смазкой стекала по бедрам, пачкала все больше, но было все равно. План Геральта удался и с Лютиком все в порядке. Альфа не разодрал его, хотя от неудовлетворения и мог. Геральт хотел бы знать, что произошло, пока вместо него был другой альфа. Но сильнее беспокоило то, как после этого изменятся их отношения?

Геральт не часто размышлял об этом, лишь когда желание трахнуть Лютика уменьшалось, а тот ласково притирался, мурлыкал словно кошка, наслаждаясь очередным узлом.

Еда и вода были на исходе, и в перерывах между волнами течек они потихоньку ехали к ближайшему поселению. Нет, на Плотве они не совокуплялись ~~а порой, действительно, хотелось~~ , иначе Геральт бы не смог потом смотреть ей в глаза. Его и так смущало, что она порой наблюдала, навостряя уши в интересе.

Лютику было сложно ходить, все его тело было в синяках и засосах, но это, по-видимому, его не заботило, как и растраханный зад. Омега постоянно просил узла и тяжело всхлипывал, едва не ревел когда не получал его после очередного оргазма. Сегодня вечером течка должна закончиться и настоящий Лютик вернется. Такой же ласковый, но говорливый до жути. Это и пугало Геральта.

Они не смогут вернуться к старому статусу «друзей», но и к настоящим отношениям с Лютиком ведьмак не готов. За Геральтом по пятам следуют убийства, монстры, заговоры и смерть. И Лютик — что-то светлое среди всей его жизни. Да и с чародейкой стоит объясниться. Все таки, связывать судьбы с помощью джина — совершенно плохая идея.

— Геральт, не хочу… — Лютик жмурится, отворачивается от фляги воды, которую дает ему ведьмак.

— Пей. — Упрямо говорит мужчина и Лютик все же слушается, хоть и с явным недовольством. После бард прижимается к его боку, смотрит, ожидая одобрения и как только его обнимают в ответ, широко улыбается.

Геральт альфа, он должен заботится о нем, пока омега сам не может.

А вообще, период гона альфы и течку омеги он назвал бы игрой в салки. Сначала выходит сущность альфы, в то время как омега находится в сознании. Происходит так называемое «покорение», когда омега сознательно подчиняется альфе. А после, когда рассудок у альфы возвращается, наружу выходит сущность омеги. Альфа весь период спаривания заботится, чтобы все прошло хорошо. Под конец гона и течки, оба уже находятся в полном осознании себя.

И омега Лютика под вечер ведет себя уже вяло, скоро совсем заснет, но лезет постоянно под бок, греется, и смотрит на него слишком ясно. Мужчина бы подумал, что бард вернулся, да не смотрит он так. С огромным интересом и обожанием. Лютик же смотрит с кротким ехидством и озорством. А ещё омега часто принюхивается, будто чует его запах. Ведьмаки не пахнут — говорят люди. Но на самом деле это неправда, ведь человек просто не может учуять его.

Ведьмаки попросту совершенно иные существа.

*

— Кто-нибудь видел здесь ведьмака? — спрашивает Лютик в кабаке и ему становится тошно. Не мог же Геральт бросить его. — Геральта из Ривии? — Лютик не обращает внимание на хмельную толпу в заведении и взволнованно смотрит на хозяина стоящего за стойкой.

— Тебя лишь привез, снял номер и ускакал на лошади. — Отвечает мужчина, пожимая плечами. — Велел никому не входить.

Лютика тошнит от смрада, и он пошатываясь, выходит на улицу.

«Хорошо, что от ведьмака нельзя залететь, — с горем думает Лютик, плюясь желудочным соком. — Нельзя же?..»

Часть 3

Его тошнило все время. От запаха алкоголя, еды, вони немытых людей в барах, от лошадей, да от всего подряд. Физически и морально хотелось умереть, чтобы не чувствовать это. Нет, не только тошноту, но и сжирающее заживо ощущение одиночества.

Геральт бросил его, заплатив за номер и свалив в закат, не обмолвился с ним и парой слов. Просто оставил в той затхлой комнате, как мать выбрасывает в канаву незаконно рожденное дитя, о котором не должны узнать — без капли сожалений. А еще они переспали, и много раз. В подтверждение этого болело все тело. Он ужаснулся, когда проснувшись, почувствовал безудержную ломоту в мышцах. Снял с себя одежду и трясущимися руками нажимал на синяки по всему телу, проверяя — настоящие ли? Следы зубов, некоторые ссадины, а еще отпечатки чужих пальцев. Даже прикладывал свои, но собственные подушечки пальцев были меньше. Ладони Геральта. И горло безумно болело. 

Это продолжалось три недели и с каждым днем петь весёлые песни становилось труднее. Труднее подниматься с постели по утрам, в еде он стал слишком прихотлив, часто казалось, что легче голодать, чем найти пищу, что залезла бы в горло и не вышла обратно. Не смотря на это, есть хотелось постоянно.

Два месяца без ведьмака прошли мучительно. Лютик то скучал до безумия, то злился, то заливался слезами прямо перед публикой. Теперь ему стали кидать монеты от жалости. Великолепно.

Невыносимо. Это было невыносимо.

Юлиан решил вернуться домой, когда стало совсем невмоготу. Он клялся себе, что этого никогда не произойдёт, но люди со временем меняются. Их планы и решения, их личности. Потому что это было мучительно — Юлиан больше так не мог. Не мог храбриться, распыляться пафосными речами о том, что лучше погибнет в нищете, чем вернётся. Он скучал по Геральту, ему было горько и обидно. До такой степени, что уже больше не хотелось противиться воли родителей — все опостылело.

Это решение было подкреплено и тем, что, кажется, он понес. От ведьмака. 

Потому что как объяснишь едва выпирающий упругий живот, который увеличивался с каждым днем, несмотря на голодовку? Черт возьми, да он даже к одной из доверенных магичек сходил, она подкрепила его подозрения, хоть и очень сильно удивилась. Сказать, что он охуел - ничего не сказать. В эту ночь рыдания дольше обычного сотрясали Лютика. Как он скажет об этом Геральту? Где ведьмак вообще? Захочет ли этого ребёнка? 

Это были огромные проблемы. Вся эта беременность, да весь он - сплошная ходячая проблема. 

Снова лютня за его спиной, а сам он возвращается туда, куда поклялся забыть дорогу.

* * *

— Йен, помоги мне найти его. — Геральт смотрел опустошенно, будто совсем безразлично, но от глаз ведьмы не ушла умело скрываемая печаль. — Пожалуйста, — совсем тихо добавил ведьмак.

Ведьма слабо усмехнулась. Хотела было съязвить, да только вздохнула, подходя к столу, что был завален разными бумагами. Она отыскала из-под бумаг старую, потрепаную карту и зажмурившись, положила на нее ладонь.

В следущее мгновение словно вспышка боли поразила ее тело: она отшатнулась от стола, обнимая себя другой рукой. Геральт удивился и направился к ней, поддержать. Она шаталась, словно потеряла себя в пространстве, казалось, сейчас она упадет, но все же, сохранив равновесие, взмахом руки остановила Геральта на пол пути, мол, «все в порядке».

— Ты не говорил, что твой бард не человек. — Йенифер смотрела на карту, от которой шел пар. — Тогда будет сложнее.

— Что? — Мужчина нахмурился и все же подошел к столу, рассматривая то карту, то Йенифер, которая тяжело дышала. — Лютик — человек. Я уверен в этом, иначе бы почувствовал.

Она снова начала копаться в столе; нашла какие-то засушеные травы и растерла их между ладонями, а после этого мигом успокоилась. В полках своих комодов она нашла небольшое посеребряное зеркальце, положила его стеклом вниз на карту и снова что-то зашептала.

Женщина была в трансе пару минут, прежде чем раскрыла яркие фиолетовые глаза, которые наливались слезами.

— Ему плохо, Геральт, чертовски плохо. — чародейка покачала головой и солнце за окном выплыло из туч, освещая ее сжавшуюся фигуру. — Столько боли приносит любое твое действие… — она смотрела на ведьмака из-под густых ресниц.

Женщина подняла зеркальце и показала его мужчине — стекло разбилось. Незаметно для Геральта она смахивает слезы с уголков глаз, когда идет за меховой накидкой.

— Тебе надо срочно его найти. Он может погибнуть. — Ведьмак почувствовал как со слов Йенифер, скатывающихся с ее языка становится все паршивее. Он понимал, что поступил ужасно, оставляя Лютика в трактире, но иного выхода не видел. Слишком боялся посмотреть в голубые глаза и увидеть там презрение. А теперь бард в смертельной опасности. Из-за него.

Он тяжело поднимается со стула и идет на выход вслед за Йенифер, прихватывая оставленные у порога мечи.

— Я помогу ему, — говорит ведьма и сухие листья под ее ногами хрустят ярко, а еще сверкают из-за инея, который оставили недавние морозы. Ведьмак мрачно смотрит по сторонам, оглядывая лесные пейзажи и снова укоряя себя. Он поступил как настоящий трус, сбегая от Лютика. И как настоящий безумец, когда начал выполнять все задания, которые ему только поручали. Старался за работой и постоянным чувством опасности скрыться от себя самого же. А еще Геральта часто в разъездах заставала тишина, которой он был совсем не рад, как бывало при неугомонном барде.

Йенифер немного прищурилась. Светило направляло свои лучи прямо ей в глаза, мешая сосредоточиться. Ведьма выставила руки вперед и прошептав что-то, создала портал, по своим краям размывающий реальность.

— Идем. — Плечом к плечу они прошли сквозь него и через секунду оказались у большого дома.

Здесь было еще холоднее; тучи полностью заслоняли небосвод, давая пробиться сквозь себя только малым лучам, деревья стояли голые, растопырив острые ветви и едва покачивались по велению ветра. Вся листва с них спала и словно песчаные дюны, переливалась шелестом у их корней. Чародейка поежилась, а ведьмак с интересом осматривал такое же мрачное строение.

— Лютик здесь? — Он свел брови. Дом этот старый, видимо, раньше блескал роскошью, но сейчас по стенам шли трещины, он выглядел больным. Неприятным, заставляющим поежиться и уйти отсюда. Забор выполненный стальными прутьями, ловко переплетенными на манер лоз винограда, выглядел также пугающе и, что удивительно, легко вписывался в общую картину, сохраняя ее целостность. Видимо, поместье какого-то умершего виконта. Но что здесь забыл Лютик?

— Видимо, наш бард виконт. — Хмыкнула девушка, словно читая мысли Геральта. — Правда, дерьмовый какой-то. Шатается по континенту, вместо того, чтобы управлять своими людьми и привести в порядок собственный дом.

Геральт догадывался, что Лютик далеко не из простолюдинов — выбирать подолгу вещи, стараться всегда выглядеть чистым и опрятным. Также он был очень умен, хоть и показывал это редко, предпочитая, чтобы все воспринимали его как шута. Это не раз его спасало, ведь быть умным — вовремя прикинуться тупым. Но вот догадываться о его происхождении и знать напрямую — разные вещи. Простыми словами, Геральт был удивлён, но не сильно.

Они прошли сквозь незапертые ворота, добрались до железной двери и ведьмак настойчиво постучал железным кольцом. До его обоняния добрался странный приглушенный запах; он вдохнул полную грудь, стараясь распробовать его. На этот запах сильно тянуло, а груди что-то протяжно ныло.

Внутри послышались тихие шаркающие шаги. Дверь заскрипела и на пороге оказалась женщина немолодых лет, она подняла брови, оглядывая нежданых гостей. Геральт потянул носом — запах стал насыщенней, его источник запрятался где-то среди бесконечных коридоров и комнат дома. Он сдержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть старушку и вбежать внутрь.

— Вы к кому? — Грозно спросила хилая на вид старушка и прижала губы.

— Мы к барону Леттенхофу. — Йенифер ответила прежде, чем ведьмак открыл рот. — У нас к нему дело.

— Помер он уж, лет пять как. — Проскрипел ее голос, а сама она стала запирать дверь. — Идите туда, откуда пришли.

— К сыну. — Тут же нашла, что ответить девушка и сделала шаг навстречу. — Это срочно.

Старушка покачала головой, с болью закрывая глаза.

— Убирайтесь отсюда.

Геральт не сдержался и наложил ведьмачий знак подчинения воли, после чего без проблем отодвинул замершую старушку и нетерпеливо зашел внутрь вместе с Йенифер.

Он начал принюхиваться и понял, что запах ведет дорожкой к источнику, но не пропитал поместье, как это случается с жильцами. Значит, либо гость, либо прибыл недавно. Очень странный запах. Нечеловеческий.

— Никогда не чуял подобного, но, кажется, здесь есть еще какая-то нечисть помимо Лютика. — Прошипел ведьмак, широкими шагами направляясь по следу. — Вот, что ты говорила про опасность. Срочно найди Лютика, а я посмотрю от кого этот запах.

— Я с тобой. Меня это тоже настораживает. — каблуки сапог отбивали ритм ее поступи прямо за спиной Геральта.

Сердце его застучало быстрее. Что случилось с Лютиком? И этот странный аромат. Он дурманил мозги, заставлял вдыхать его все чаще и, что странно, возбуждаться. Ведьмак рыкнул — никак какое-то заклинание.

По пути ему попалось пару человек, но мужчина не обращал на их удивленные взгляды внимание, дальше изучая внутреннее убранство и подбираясь к запаху все ближе.

Изнутри здание выглядело гораздо лучше, уже не чувствовалась та старость и болезненность, что бросались в глаза с улицы. Стало теплее и уютнее.

Геральт чувствует себя охотником — выцеживает определённый запах из остальных и следует по нему как ищейка, испытывая ненормальное удовольствие от этого. 

Впереди уже лестница на второй этаж, а через секунду ведьмак едва не бежит по ней, перелетая через несколько ступеней разом. Снова коридоры, комнаты, но все не то. Пока он резко не останавливается напротив какой-то двери, неожиданно и для самого себя.

Он смотрит на ничем не примечательную дверь, и лишь когда Йен позади него показательно кашляет, он поворачивает стальную ручку, покрытую нехитрыми узорами кругов.

Словно лавиной на него выливается дурманящий аромат и ведьмак от неожиданности кашляет, а ещё нестерпимо _хочет_. Ведьма огибает его и первой входит в комнату, Геральт видит ее густые кудри, едва развивающиеся при каждом шаге.

— Боже… — Геральт слышит ее голос и тут же заходит.

Он видит Лютика. Бледного, лежащего на постели. Кажется, он спит, ресницы едва трепещут, а грудь тяжело вздымается от рваного дыхания. Одеяла на нем сползли, обнимая ноги и оголяя тонкую сорочку на его теле. Было видно, что исхудал он: лицо заострилось, руки стали тоньше и от этого словно длиннее. Но несмотря на худобу, живот у Лютика большой. Странно большой.

А еще запах. Он же идет прямо от Лютика. От его волос, музыкальных пальцев с мозолями на фалангах, от не по-омежьи широкой груди.

Ведьмак прижимает губы, впадает в осадок и немного дрожит. Вот он, Лютик, руку протяни, дотянешься. Но подойти к нему ближе сил нет.

Ведьма тихо ступает к спящему, боясь разбудить и присаживается на постели, занося руки над омегой. Она проводит над ним рукой несколько раз, хмурится и мотает головой из стороны в сторону, причитая что-то себе под нос.

— Йенифер, что с ним? — Не выдерживает ведьмак. Сердце обливается кровью, когда он видит барда таким… Сломленным и печальным, как природа за окном.

— Его надо разбудить. — Шепчет она и тянется к нему. Тормошит за голое плечо и Лютик сразу вздрагивает.

Он часто моргает, покрывается мурашками и наконец полностью открывает глаза и кажется, не верит им.

— Йенифер? — Слышен неприкрытый шок в голосе виконта, по которому Геральт так скучал. — Что вы здесь… Тут… — Он в растерянности лепечет что-то, сразу присаживается и как можно незаметнее прячет выпуклый живот под руками, словно непринужденно обнимает себя же. Он тянется к одеялу и накрывается больше.

— Лютик. — Прерывает его девушка и поднимается с постели. — Что с тобой?

— Не знаю. — Он качает головой и смотрит на ведьмака. Вдыхает воздух и чуть заметно улыбается. — Я уже не думал встретить тебя снова.

В его словах и выражении лица мужчина видит недюженную боль. Глаза у омеги красные — часто пускал он слезы, и весь совсем осунувшийся.

— Лютик. — Геральт приближается к нему, до дрожи хочет прижать к себе, согреть, защитить и наконец объясниться, но вместо этого приближается лишь на пару шагов, чтобы рухнуть перед кроватью на колени и прижаться к тонким ногам. Не сберег. И не пытался. Лишь прятался и боялся. В глазах щиплет, и становиться так мучительно. — Прости меня, прости…

Омега теряется, но на глазах его тоже влага. Он сам тянется к ведьмаку у своих ног и обнимает его за плечи, тянет на себя. Ведьмак зацеловывает его слезы, совсем как в их первую ночь и прижимается, вдыхает запах макушки Лютика и чувствует ни с чем не сравнимое счастье, которое приходит взамен боли. Правда, почему у Лютика такой круглый живот?

Он не отрываясь от омеги, спускается прикосновениями к животу и трогает. Лютик чуть вздрагивает, но подставляется под чужие ладони, доверяет, пряча лицо в шее альфы и вдыхая его запах.

— Ты… Ребёнок… — Растерянно шепчет ведьмак, чувствуя острое разочарование в себе. Неужели у Лютика появился альфа? Или же… Его изнасиловали тогда, в баре. Сразу после того, как он уехал, как раз пару месяцев прошло… Живот не такой большой, как показалось сначала, но все равно выдается вперед округлой формой. Это ребёнок.

Он не выдерживает и пускает несколько слез, сдерживая в себе вой. Говорят, ведьмаки не чувствуют. Так почему так терпко ощущается горе? Крик, раздирающий горло?

Лютик берет его лицо в ладони. У него тонкие пальцы, тоньше, чем раньше. Юлиан смотрит в его глаза с сожалением и стирает дорожки соленой влаги.

— Геральт. Это твой ребёнок. Твой. Я больше ни с кем не спал. — Ведьмак чувствует эти слова как отрезвляющую пощечину и в недоумении таращится на серьёзного виконта.

— В смысле… Как это так?..

— Вы закончили? — Йенифер еще стоит сзади и недовольно хмурится. Альфа вздыхает и разжимает руки, отходит в сторону и приваливается к стене, не смотря на то, что ошеломлен и не хочет выпускать омегу из объятий.

— Больше ни с кем ты не спал? — Юноша твёрдо кивает, сжимая в руках одеяло. Ему снова стало холодно, тепло ведьмака, которого он так жаждал в последние месяцы, снова покинуло его. Хотелось, скулить, снова прижаться к Геральту, особенно животом. — Я постоянно чувствую себя ужасно. Мне хочется есть, но выворачивает от любой пищи. А еще мне безумно холодно без Геральта.

Йенифер подходит ближе. Она берет его ладони в свои и снова погружается в транс.

— Ты больше не человек. Я не знаю, кто ты. Но ты истинный Геральта, я вижу между вами связь. Вопрос в том, как ты понес…

В комнате возникла тишина.

— Расскажите о том, как вы переспали. Как у тебя проходили течки? — Женщина хмурилась, сжимая руки Лютика.

— Это случилось неожиданно. В раннем возрасте, как только я сбежал из дома, — он усмехнулся при этих словах, рассматривая ткани у своих ног. Но взгляд его направлен в никуда, такой взор лишь у тех, кто вспоминает что-то. — Я перестал быть омегой на десять лет, а после года странствий с Геральтом, она неожиданно случилась. Мы переспали. Не помню этот период времени. После того, как он меня оставил, я стал чувствовать себя дерьмово. — При этих словах Геральт опустил голову, видимо, снова и снова укоряя себя за месяцы, что оставил барда одного. — Не только в моральном плане. Тошнило, как раз этот холод. Господи, а как я узнал, что ношу под сердцем дитя, едва в обморок не хлопнулся…

Омега положил ладони на свой живот и чародейка проследила за этим жестом с затаенной печалью.

— Что ты ел, когда путешествовал с ним?

— Ну, что придётся. Но помню, я обожал есть забьян-траву. Она скрывает запахи, сначала я ел из-за этого. А после, просто так.

— Забьян, значит… — Повторила за ним Йенифер в раздумье. — Чем пах Лютик до течки, Геральт?

— Ничем. По запаху, он был обычным бетой. — Ведьмак снова наполнил лёгкие запахом Лютика, будто снова хотел удостовериться, что аромат у Лютика есть. Но какой-то странный, нечеловеческий. 

— Я не могу до конца понять, почему ты понес. — Йенифер приложила ладонь к лицу, продолжая размышлять. — Я хочу остаться у тебя на время. Я могу? Мне необходимо подумать. Возможно, я увижу что-то еще.

— Конечно. — Он слабо улыбнулся, с теплотой смотря в ее глаза. — Спасибо за помощь. Геральт, ты ведь… Тоже останешься?

Ведьмак кивнул. Он был все еще ошарашен, но в одном точно уверен — теперь он никогда не покинет Лютика, никогда.

Хоть это и вызывало массу сложностей. Он же ведьмак. Однажды его может порубить чудовище на куски, или еще что-то с ним может случится, в то время как Лютик будет сидеть и ждать его с ребёнком на руках. С их общим ребенком. Это и разбивало сердце и одновременно грело его. Это можно решить — всего лишь брать простые задания, в которых не придется рисковать, жизнью как разменной монетой.

А еще потребуется больше денег на расходы, на это нужно брать больше заданий. Или, возможно, стоит освоить новую профессию?

Геральт хмыкнул. Ведьмак-портной или ведьмак-повар, ведьмак-лесоруб. Впрочем, можно было продавать эликсиры. Не ведьмачьи, конечно, а обычные, в них Геральт разбирался неплохо.

Но об этом можно поразмышлять позже. Сейчас он нужен Лютику.

*

Юлиан упал на колени перед своим домом, размазывая слезы по лицу. Он наконец добрался сюда. В доме ничего не изменилось, только постарело, но все же осталось прежним. Его снова вырвало и слабой поступью он направился к дому. Он постучал совсем тихо, надеясь, что ему откроют и одновременно безумно боялся.

— Вам кого? — Дверь отворилась бесшумно, а Мария прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть его лицо. — Юноша, не задерживайте меня.

— Мария, а ты и не изменилась совсем, — прошептал он. Но теперь, он был выше своей няни на голову, и с горечью заметил, как постарела женщина за эти многие годы, что его не было.

— Юлек?! Ты что ли?! — Она схватилась за сердце. — Господь всемогущий, а я все молилась за тебя, я ведь знала, что ты вернешься!

В глазах у нее стояли слезы, она схватилась сначала за сердце, а потом от переполнябщих чувств обняла Юлиана. Ведь нянька, это как вторая мать, и накажет, и обнимет не хуже родной, а Мария любила его также сильно, как и собственных детей.

— Святейший… — Старушка повела его внутрь, и видя, какой он худой и тонкий стал, побледнел. — Захворал, что ли?

Отец погиб через шесть лет, как ушел Юлиан, а больше детей матушка не имела. Мать была жива и в одиночку заправляла поместьем ушедшего из жизни барона. Но затухала его матушка, как свеча. Продала она уж все земли, что раньше в их владении были, чтобы было какое никакое наследство. Для сына, которого она уже не чаяла видеть, но надеялась, что тот еще жив.

Юлиан плакал в этот день особенно много, обнимая ослабевающую на глазах мать, проклиная все и вся. Еще никогда в жизни он не желал так сильно узнать, что было бы, если бы он остался дома. Отец был бы жив сейчас?

— Ребёночка ждешь? — Спросила она и положила ладонь на округлившийся живот. — Кто отец?

— Геральт из Ривии. — Прошептал Юлиан, сжимая зубы и чувствуя, как свербит в носу и першит в горле.

— Что-то знакомое. Какой-то веселый бард Лютик слагает о нем легенды. Никак, ведьмак? — Юлиан кивает, а мать прикрывает глаза, не давая увидеть сыну слезы боли.

Больше они об этом не говорили. А на следущее утро из поместья вынесли гроб.

*

Йенифер сидела на кухне в окружении трав и разглядывала разные ее сорта и виды. Но искала она забьян-траву, тщательно рассматривая стебельки и листья засушенных растений.

За окном уже белел месяц и красиво отливали звезды. Те словно пытались повторить такое яркое свечение своего старшего собрата и переливались, стараясь светить ярче.

— Нашлась. — Она вдохнула ее запах и разгадка стала еще ближе. Уже скоро она обо всем узнает.

В это же время Юлиан лениво нежился в стальных объятьях ведьмака перед камином, наконец не чувствуя пожирающего холода, пустоты и горечи. Не чуствуя тошноты. Геральт вернулся и теперь всегда будет с ним. Геральт поклялся ему. И их ребёнок… Не вырастет без отца.

* * *

Йенифер удалось выяснить, почему Лютик больше не человек. Лютик это что-то новое, чего еще никогда не существовало.

Немалую роль сыграло то, что он истинный Геральта. «Истинный сквозь века» — посмеивалась ведьма, ведь если бы Геральт остался человеком, а не переродился ведьмаком, то с Юлианом бы он не встретился. Это первое условие.

Следующее, это та самая забьян-трава, которая совсем не внушала доверия. И Йен собрала все ее виды и предложила осмотреть Лютику — точно ли ее он ел? Виконт презрительно нахмурил нос и ответил, что употреблял совершенно другое. И оказалось, что Лютик ел ту траву, которая похожа на забьян, но имеет совершенно иные свойства. Как раз эту траву используют в ведьмачьих эликсирах. Это стало вторым условием.

И третье, это резкий перерыв в течках Лютика, что продолжался где-то десять лет. Если говорить одним словом, бард пересекся с Геральтом еще до их знакомства, но не заметил его, в то время как собственный организм признал в ведьмаке своего альфу. Его внутренний омега уже знал о своем нечеловеческом альфе, и начал перестраиваться под ведьмака. И помогали организму как раз эти травы, которыми Лютик наедался как дурной.

Целых одиннадцать лет омега, не зная этого, перестраивался и накапливал силы, чтобы суметь понести от собственного альфы. Теперь Лютик не человек, однако и ведьмаком не стал. Юлиан — это что-то новое, ранее неизвестное науке.

— Пиздец. — Виконт сидел в кресле, до этого любезно посоветанное чародейкой перед рассказом. — Все это ты выяснила за два дня?

— Сначала было сложно, но стоило увидеть в этом связь, пошло намного легче, — она слегка пожала плечами. — Правда теперь мне интересно, кто же у вас родится. Первый в мире прирождённый ведьмак? — Йен пустила смешок.

— Нет, он не станет ведьмаком. — решительно проговорил Лютик, а Геральт лишь подтверждающе кивнул, не произнося и единого слова.

Ему сложно осознать, что у него вообще будет ребёнок, а каким образом они сумели его зачать, в голове совершенно не укладывалось. Это же невозможно.

— И все-таки, вот мы. — Юлиан тепло улыбнулся ему, совсем как в тот раз, перед балом в Цинтре.

Видимо, последнее ведьмак все же проговорил вслух.

— Спасибо тебе, Йенифер. Не знаю, чем могу я отблагодарить тебя. Я тебе должен.

— Мне ничего не нужно, виконт, это была моя инициатива. Но есть одна просьба. Хочу видеть ребенка, как он появится на свет, и понять кто он. — Она чуть повернула голову, сдерживая улыбку от удивления на лице барда. А Геральт до сих пор оставял на лице выражение камня.

Естественно, она не призналась им, что хочет увидеть ребёнка не только в интересе, но и личных побуждениях. Да и не только видеть, если будет необходимо, она так и быть, выручит их и понянчит его… Но, кажется, Лютик и так все понял, хоть и сохранял прежнее расслабленое выражение лица.

Барду стало намного лучше рядом с Геральтом. Рядом с ним из внутренностей пропадал бесконечный мороз. Есть тоже теперь получалось, а главное — часть его душевных страданий кончены.

Они проводили Йенифер вечером того же дня, после чего долго смотрели на окружавшие их пейзажи из беседки дома. Становилось холоднее, приближалась зима. Ведьмак отметил, что деревья больше не выглядели такими мрачными. Особенно, когда Лютик жался к нему сильнее и клал голову на плечо.

— Будет трудно. — заметил Геральт, взглядом оглаживая небольшой живот, а после рассматривая умиротворенное лицо Юлиана. — Но мы справимся.

Лютик кивнул, а после вытянул руку, ловя в нее снежинку.

— Снег пошел, — восхищенно молвил омега, рассматривая снежинку стремительно таящую на ладони.

И действительно, снег неожиданно повалил, а в аккомпанемент ему начал дуть ветер, заигрывая унылую мелодию в углах дома. Из поместья зазвенели тонкие колокольчики.

— Я хочу продать здесь все, — неожиданно начал Лютик, и плечи его опускаются. Он сутулится и бесконечно жмется к ведьмаку, ища уже не тепла, но утешения. — Здесь прошла половина моей жизни и здесь умерли моя мать и мой отец. Я не смогу здесь оставаться. Да и управлять надо этим, а это мне совсем не по душе.

В голосе Лютика сквозит невыявленное отчаяние и Геральт шумно выдыхает в его макушку и прикрывает глаза, выслушивая, сжимая в объятьях крепко-крепко.

— Купим дом где-нибудь подальше отсюда. — В его руках омега дрожит, но все же держится, продолжая говорить, словно за стеной болтовни огородится от эмоций. — Поближе к горам. Хочу выглядывать в окно и видеть их снежные вершины вдали. Крепкий, каменный, куда можно будет всегда вернуться, что бы ни произошло.

Они молчат еще пару минут, альфа уже хочет отправить барда внутрь дома, пока тот снова не начинает говорить.

— Боже, Геральт, я совсем не готов к детям… — На этом ведьмак фыркает, пряча улыбку в чужих волосах. — Из меня выйдет никудышный родитель.

— На меня тоже не сильно надейся. В воспитании детей я не силен.

Лютик смеется переливочно, звонко, орашая смехом тихую округу, словно капли воды сухую землю.

_И даже то, что быть не может, однажды тоже может быть_


End file.
